Our Side
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: A little of this, and a little of that for the ineffable husbands


"What you doing here? You were warned."

Crowley grinned as Gabriel scurried off. They were taking no shit from either side when they dared poked their noses into the dealings of Earth. Earth was theirs now. Gabriel was met with hellfire before he even managed a single step into Azirphale's shop.

It felt weird that both sides were trying to spy on them. Good thing that they were complete rubbish at it. 'Going native' had its advantages.

"You were warned" was all Aziraphale said before tossing holy water on demons, not even bothering with niceties like Crowley would have. Especially after the angel discovered some lesser demons  
looking to make names for themselves sneaking around Crowley's flat.

What had started in inches was now happening in great leaping bounds after Tadfield, the body switch, and that wonderful lunch at the Ritz. 'Our Side' had a powerful effect upon the angel and demon, much more than 'The Agreement' ever had, in so much that ancient high walls fell apart practically overnight down to their foundations. They were building something new together, something better.

oOo The Pin's Head oOo

The first time the angel and the demon danced was in Azirphale's bookshop after closing, some buskers outside playing something soft and slow. Crowley had been pretending to read while Azirphale closed up shop, but the angel caught on to his staring when he forget to turn the pages in pretend. They both knew that Crowley didn't read anyway. The book was taken out of hand, and the space filled with the angel who led the demon to one of the few spare spaces in the shop.

"How many angels can dance on the head of a pin?" Crowley managed out as Azirphale lead them in some odd waltz, one he probably learned in the 19th century at a particular gentleman's club and never bothered to update. Not that Crowley cared when being so close to his angel

"I have no idea, but for this foray, one demon and one angel at best." Azirphale said, more concentrating on his grip upon Crowley who kept trying to exit left.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aziraphale asked as they turned out a few more steps.

"Nowhere, angel." Crowley gave in fully, liking how Azirphale's hand felt resting on the small of his back.

oOo Awake oOo

Sleeping was newish concept to Aziraphale, the angel never really a fan of the practice. He was becoming more so with Crowley as a bedmate.

Whether he knew or not, Crowley shifted in his sleep, reverting back to a serpent form. Aziraphale was partial to this, the cold blooded creature instinctually seeking out heat until Azirphale was buried underneath heavy piles of silken coils. He lived for the moments of in-between Crowley's slumbering to waking in which the demon morphed from serpentine to his common form, all while still piled on top of Azirphale.

"Did you sleep at all this time?" Crowley asked one morning, curled up on Aziraphale.

"Not a wink, my dear." Aziraphale said much too cheerfully. Crowley was and had never been a morning person.

"You should really try it." Crowley yawned.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Aziraphale said, and the worse part about that sentence was that Crowley can tell that the angel was being complete sincere.

"You...you like watching me sleep?" Crowley managed out before his brain started to implode from too many damn emotions. He really didn't know which one to settle on.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Aziraphale said with a devastating smile, one that's all soft and sweet around the edges.

"Pervert." Crowley muttered into his pillow so that Aziraphale couldn't see how red he was turning.

"No, I think that makes me more of a fetishist." Aziraphale smiled, feeling the heat coming off the demon.

"What exactly would you be fetishizing?" Crowley asked to get no answer, which would have worried him if it wasn't Aziraphale , who only benignly smiled in answer when the demon dared to peek out from under the pillow. The angel wouldn't tell the demon for some time why, Crowley having no idea of the morph. He was slightly mortified to find out, until Aziraphale basically told him not to be.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd be upset, and I don't want you to stop." Azirphale sighed as he shelved and cataloged some new, very old books he just acquired from an estate sale.

"What? You like that?" Crowley said from his spot on the couch, curled up into the corner of it.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I love you in any form you choose to be in, scales and all." Aziraphale said, turning to find Crowley mere inches from him, so close that their noses brushed.

"Even now." Crowley hissed out a challenge, reverting to the serpent of Eden as he reared himself high like a cobra. It was all for naught though, Crowley trying not to flinch as he was gathered up easily enough by a celestial being, his heavy coils looped over steady shoulders.

"Always and forever, my dear one." Aziraphale said as he rubbed his face against the side of Crowley's smooth wedged shaped head, the combination of black opal and molten copper scales smooth and cool as fine silk to the touch.

Customers of the angel's shop had to get used to the eccentric owner's new 'pet', Aziraphale wearing Crowley around his body some days when the demon was experiencing too many big emotions at once while feeling very insecure about them.

6000 years of barely requited love with do that to a body though, but Aziraphale was here for that so whatever Crowley needed, the angel gave, even if it meant carrying about a giant serpent with him everywhere he went from time to time. As an added bonus, Azirphale didn't have to glare as much to scare off any lingering customers. Crowley was happy enough to do it for him, and if that didn't work, the serpent would yawn to show off his many, many rows of fine sharp teeth.

oOo Strawberry Temptation oOo

Their first real kiss was Crowley's fault, or that is what Aziraphale will tell anyone who asks. Crowley won't argue though, the demon partially still shocked it happened at all.

While ignoring the ducks in the park, Crowley had been enjoying his strawberry lolly, minding his own business. Unbeknownst to the demon, Aziraphale was watching that peculiar, rather dexterous forked tongue with an intensity that was starting to unsettle other park goers, the pair's park bench given a wider berth than usual.

"What is it, angel? Got some of it on my face?" Crowley asked, licking his lips to check. Aziraphale didn't hear a word of it, too involved with how shiny the strawberry icee treat had made the demon's lips while ever so puffed from cold. There was only so much even an angel could take, especially one that was in love.

The next series of actions could be best described as a cat on catnip attacking an unsuspecting toy mouse. An odd noise or two may have escaped Crowley before lips were placed tightly to his own. It was a damn good thing that neither one of them needed air.

Their first kiss tasted like smoke, strawberries, and blood, Crowley's sharp teeth catching Aziraphale's bottom lip, not that the angel cared.

"We've seem to have fallen." Was all Crowley could think to say, the demon flat on his back with a whole lot of angel on him, Aziraphale gazing down at him with such adoration.

"Beautiful." Was the second thing Crowley could think to say, rolling them over so that he could cage all that love beneath him. He would be damned again if he was going to let any of it escape.

At some point, they were asked very tentatively to leave until Crowley gave the coppers a Look. Then they were told just not to do it again, and sorry for bothering them.

Their bench was a resulting casualty. It had to be miracled back into tip top shape when it was all said and done by a very stunned demon who barely remembered to keep his wings in check.

oOo Stroll oOo

Aziraphale knew now that Crowley learned the hard way about consecrated ground.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Crowley hissed, doing a familiar dance.

"Why should that bother you if you're wearing proper shoes?"  
Aziraphale wondered. He could tread in profane places. The angel wasn't comfortable doing so, but it never got to the point where it actually caused him physical pain. The angel considered this for a moment as he studied Crowley's snake skin shoes before it all dawned upon him. "Oh for the love of something! Are you really that vain?"

"I can't find a pattern I like expect for my own." Crowley said in meager defense with a shameless grin.

"Change." Aziraphale ordered, holding out his arms.

"What?"

"You heard me. Change. We've got a ways to go, and I'm afraid that this field has been quite blessed, my dear." Aziraphale said gesturing forth. Someone or something had done a good job of it.

"I'll be fine." Crowley tried even as he jigged in place.

"Will you?" Was enough to tear down any remnants of resistance in the demon.

"Right. Better not risk it then." Crowley said, reaching to curl himself around Aziraphale's shoulders. The keeper and serpent of Eden strolled through the field now blessed with flowers caused by the happy angel's presence.

oOo Changes oOo

Now that Aziraphale didn't have to perform for heaven or anyone else anymore, he was slowly proving what a dominant bastard he could be.

"What happened to being the nice one?" Crowley pointed out as he watched Aziraphale carefully remove any trace of holy water, and what had once been a demon from Crowley's flat.

"I am the nice one, nice being meant in its original terms." Aziraphale said.

"Which are?"

"Nice, as in subtle, fine, precise, exact, accurate, strict, careful, meticulous..."

"I didn't realize you collected thesauruses. Running out of misprinted Bibles?" Crowley said to get a Look from the angel.

oOo Their Side oOo

If Crowley has any fear of Aziraphale rethinking their Side, it all vanished like morning mist meeting the sun after some angels decided to show up to parlay. It was Crowley's piss poor luck that he was the only one in the bookshop at the time, Aziraphale popping out to get them something sweet to nibble on for tea.

Despite being quite powerful when he wanted to be, Crowley didn't like his odds against four angels. He didn't have long to contemplate it, the Gabriel and the rest not given enough time to decide what to do to him.

Aziraphale appeared in the shop on a rush of wings. He didn't pause to exchange niceties or unpleasantries with anyone. He did though take out a small pocketknife to knick his finger, smearing his holy blood over a very small, very overlooked sigel by the front door. In all fairness though, there was a very verdant green plant doing its part by guarding it with its life.

"You have no power here." Azirphale announced as Enochian sigels, both blessed and cursed were activated. The bookshop was as about as sentient as a building could be, and it knew who loved it, who its real keeper was. "Go ahead. Try something, anything."

"What have you done!?" Michael said as four angels snapped their fingers like a mistimed version of Westside Story.

"I have bound you and yours. It is a spell that nullifies an angel's power. You're all basically human now until you've become discorporated." Aziraphale said, looking very calm and pleased with himself.

"Yes, but that will effect you too." Gabriel said, still liking his ideas. "I see you didn't bother to lose the gut."

"Well spotted, but I'm afraid that you are missing something terribly obvious." Aziraphale said who was more busy making tea for two than paying real attention to the other angels.

"And what would that be, you fat little idiot?" Gabriel snapped. Someone tapping him on the shoulder made the archangel-put-on-hold turn around.

Crowley lit a ring of hellfire around them, and another around the other angels, essentially caging them in.

"He never said anything about me being nullified, you wanker."


End file.
